


and all these little things

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui and all of the little things they do out of love.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	1. "have a good day at work"

**Author's Note:**

> reposted because there was something faulty with the publication dates and my work just not seeming like its being updated at all ;__;
> 
> anyways, this idea is taken from the 100 ways to say i love you prompts! i took five where i wanted to write for wonhui but there's gonna be other relationships in there too (hint hint, soonhoon cause i just cannot stay away from my 96z babies). 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡

Its 5AM when Junhui’s obnoxiously loud alarm goes off and he gets up in record speed to shut it off immediately. Wonwoo had only been sleeping for two hours and Junhui didn’t want to wake the younger after fighting teeth and nail to finally get him to shut off the computer and sleep. _One more game, I promise,_ he remembers Wonwoo’s plea when he went to fetch him from Seungcheol’s room. Seungcheol was already dead to the world by then and _how_ the leader could sleep with Wonwoo’s loud clicking and angry typing barely one metre away from him is something beyond comprehensible to Junhui.

He has an individual schedule today—some kind of photoshoot for a fashion brand that Junhui can’t really make the name out. It was something in French, he recalls Minghao scolding him the night before as the younger drilled him with his pronunciations so he doesn’t make a fool of himself during the behind-the-scenes interview. Minghao even drilled him with angles, expressions and poses he should do for a fashion photoshoot. His agitation must’ve caught Wonwoo, since the rapper butted in unprovoked and said “my Junnie will look good no matter what pose he does”. In which it earned the both of them an eye roll from Minghao.

He carefully leaves his bed and tip-toes out of his bedroom to head to the bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was glad he had decided ( _forced_ by Minghao, again) to add in that extra step of exfoliating and wearing eye patches last night because his skin actually looked presentable and he’s sure the make-up artists will be delighted as well since they would have an easier time doing his makeup.

He takes a quick shower, forgoing washing his hair since it’ll be sprayed with God knows how many cans of hairspray later on. Within 20 or so minutes, Junhui was already in the outfit that he had laid out and hung in the bathroom the night before. Just a simple oversized grey hoodie and black slim fit pants, nothing special.

When he exits the bathroom, he catches the clock on the wall. 5:33AM. He had a good 30 minutes before he has to be downstairs and in the van with the manager to take him to the photoshoot venue.

Junhui wanders over to the kitchen area, thinking that a light breakfast should suffice. He doubts that there’ll be a chance for him to eat first once he’s there at the venue—probably would be shoved into hair and makeup immediately after brief introductions.

Making breakfast, it reminded him of his trainee days where he would be the first one to wake up and prepare it for the members who were still going to school back then. He remembers Wonwoo being one of the members who was notorious for leaving the dorms without eating properly and he still remembers awkwardly approaching Wonwoo in his broken Korean to ask the younger to eat breakfast before he left. He was thankful for Soonyoung back then who would boisterously drag Wonwoo back into the dorm by his backpack and shove a slice of toast in his mouth. _Eat. Junnie took the time to prepare us food,_ Soonyoung had scolded.

Back then, they had shared one whole dorm with all 13 members. The lack of space never bothered Junhui, unlike the others' complaints. He quite enjoyed being constantly surrounded and having company. He loved them like brothers already even from back then. Seeing how they now have three dorms with each member having their own separate room makes Junhui’s heart flutter a little seeing how much they’ve all grown together as a group.

He nibbles on his slice of toast with bitter orange jam quietly as he leans on his elbows on the kitchen counter and stare off into the empty living room. There were pieces of clothing strewn on the couch—no doubt either Jihoon’s or Hansol’s. He takes a mental note to remind them later to clean up properly.

Halfway into his toast, he hears his bedroom door swing open and a sleepy Wonwoo shuffle out, rubbing at his eyes and his hair atrocious.

“Wonu?” Junhui calls for the younger, swallowing the bit of toast he was chewing on. “Why are you awake? You’ve barely slept.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he replies softly, a little sulk in his tone of voice as he approaches Junhui at the kitchen counter and takes a seat on one of the barstools across from the older.

“You’ve only slept for two hours,” Junhui purses his lips, finishing the last bit of his toast and puts the plate in the sink. He takes a quick chug of the glass of water beside him and also places that in the sink. “You have a day off today, you deserve the sleep.”

Wonwoo eyes him from head to toe, his face a little puffy from the brief sleep. “I wanted to see you off.”

Junhui scrunches his nose and laughs. Sleepy Wonwoo had always been the cutest Wonwoo.

“I’ll be back by lunch time, silly,” Junhui says as he walks around to where Wonwoo is sitting and stops beside the younger, placing his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulder and leans down to place a kiss onto the top of Wonwoo’s head.

A phone call catches the both of them by surprise and Junhui quickly reaches for the phone going off in his pocket. It was their manager and it was already 5:55AM.

“The car and the manager is already downstairs,” Junhui says, ending the call and pocketing his phone again. He quickly sprints to his bedroom to grab his bag so he can finally head out.

Wonwoo also gets up from his seat and he follows Junhui to the front door to put his shoes on.

“Have a good day at work,” Wonwoo smiles, placing a light kiss onto Junhui’s lips before opening the door for the older. “I’m going to pester manager hyung to send me videos of you at the shoot. Even the ugly ones.”

Junhui only scoffs, returning Wonwoo’s kiss as well as he bids his good bye to Wonwoo. Wonwoo only returns inside the dorm when he makes sure that Junhui has made his way to the elevators and disappears.

When the door slams shut behind him and he makes his way back to Junhui’s bedroom to finally sleep, he hears two teasing remarks directed at him coming from the two heads that pop out of Jihoon’s bedroom.

“Aw don’t look so sad Wonu,” Jihoon jeers with bed hair so atrocious.

“Aw is little Wonu sad that Junnie has to go away on his own?” Soonyoung also joins in. “I didn’t know you were this soft, Jeon Wonwoo. Kiss me too please.” He makes the grossest kissy faces that Wonwoo has ever seen in his entire life. 

Wonwoo flips both of them off and the two laugh before disappearing back into Jihoon’s room again.

Wonwoo dives back into the covers and pillows of Junhui’s bed and tries to sleep off the time until Junhui returns from his schedule.


	2. "take my seat"

They’re tired. He’s pretty sure everyone in the group is. As exciting as a comeback is to finally be able to release new music and meet with fans, promotion periods took a toll on their bodies—both physically and emotionally. Two hours of sleep wasn’t nearly enough to recover from how exhausted his brain and body are.

“Woozi-ssi, could you please explain to us the concept for your comeback this time?” The MC asks them. It’s a question that Jihoon has probably answered about fifty times in the past three days alone. Wonwoo could practically see how tired his friend is of this question as he was handed over the microphone. But, he still answers it professionally and beautifully as well nonetheless.

He reckons they’re only about 20 minutes into recording now—usually interviews like this will last about 50 minutes to over an hour to fully record.

The MC moves on to another member.

“Scoups-ssi, what’s your favourite track out of this whole album?”

Another question that’s been asked millions of times before. Seungcheol, like the great leader he is, receives the microphone and answers briefly while still making sure to ask the other members who haven’t spoken much at all.

“What about you, Jun?” Wonwoo hears Seungcheol ask the dancer. Everyone turned their eyes to where Junhui is standing, his eyes a little zoned out before Seungcheol’s sudden question catches him off guard and he stutters when the microphone is shoved into his hands.

“U-um,” Junhui mumbles, darting his eyes towards the leader, then to the MC who was also looking at him.

Jeonghan, who is standing beside Junhui, places his hand on the small of the younger’s back to calm him down. They knew how anxious Junhui got whenever he’s suddenly put on the spotlight.

“I l-liked My My the best,” Junhui answers. The MC asks him back while smiling.

“Is there a particular reason why, Jun-ssi?”

Junhui looks at Jeonghan and the older gives him a nod, eyes telling that he’s doing well and his hand not once leaving Junhui’s back. Mingyu who was standing standing to Junhui’s left also puts his arm around Junhui’s shoulder.

“I like that b-because it talks about your journey in life and I g-guess in my case, I feel like being in SEVENTEEN has been my journey in life.”

Junhui’s answer had all of the younger members breaking into applause and teasing cheers and it clearly flustered him, attempting to hide away behind Mingyu’s body but Mingyu and Jeonghan both hold him tight in place. Even the MC gave Junhui an applause as she smiled from ear to ear.

“What a heartfelt answer from Jun-ssi. SEVENTEEN really has gone through so many things together, haven’t they?” she says, smiling at the thirteen boys. “I heard there’s also a new dance challenge for your title track. Would you mind showing a bit of that?”

“You’re welcome to join us on dancing this too!” Soonyoung says as both he and Chan step out front. The others also cheer on for the MC to join in.

“Oh no no,” she laughs, covering her blushing face with the cue cards. “I’m no dancer! Why don’t Jun-ssi and The8-ssi also join in.” she gestures to the other two members of the performance unit and the two gets unceremoniously pushed out by the rest of the members despite their reluctance.

Wonwoo joins the others in cheering for the performance team as they dance to the choreography perfectly and it gets even louder when both Seungkwan and Seokmin run out from their places and join in—dancing in a much less refined but much funnier manner compared to the performance team members.

Their impromptu dance performance ends with Junhui even flustered than he was before and he accidentally stumbles over his own feet trying to get back to his spot in the back row. Seungcheol and Hansol had been quick enough to hold out their hands to support Junhui’s body and help the Chinese member steady himself but judging from the wince that Junhui lets out when he finally settles in the back, he must’ve accidentally rolled out his ankle.

For the next ten or so minutes, Wonwoo keeps stealing glances at Junhui in the back. He can see well that Junhui is tilting a little as he puts his weight entirely on his left foot. Junhui always does this and it makes Wonwoo a little sad to see the dancer force himself through an injury instead of telling anyone about it.

There’s another small game segment where they all have to get up and Wonwoo takes this as the perfect opportunity to approach Junhui.

The vocal team wins the game segment, miraculously, winning a packet of premium beef with gorgeous marbling that made the rest of the team jealous. Seokmin and Seungkwan already jeering at Soonyoung about winning the pack of meat as they all make way back to their original spots.

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo says, grabbing Junhui’s wrist as the Chinese boy tries to shuffle past to get to the back row. Junhui lifts his brow at him.

“Take my seat.”

“W-what?” Junhui asks, now knitting his brows together in confusion.

Wonwoo doesn’t say much back. Instead, he gets up and physically pushes Junhui down by his shoulders to get the older to sit down in the chair that he had been sitting in and just when Junhui was about to protest, he squeezes the older’s shoulders, indicating that it was time to resume the interview.

Mingyu looks at him confusedly, wondering why Junhui is now sitting down and Mingyu had been shoved over a little so Wonwoo could stand directly behind Junhui. Jeonghan also gives Wonwoo a look to explain himself.

“ _Junhui sprained his ankle after the dance segment,_ ” Wonwoo whispers to Jeonghan behind Mingyu’s back. Both Mingyu and Jeonghan let out an ‘ah’ and nod after understanding, returning to their previous position.

Junhui, unknowing that Wonwoo had switched places with him because he knew that Junhui hurt himself earlier, tilts his head back and is met with Wonwoo looking down at him. He lets out a grin and Wonwoo smiled at him back, poking at Junhui’s cheek.


	3. "it reminded me of you"

With Junhui whisked away to Shanghai, Wonwoo finds himself all alone despite being in a sea of people.

“You’re sulking and it’s not a cute look on you.”

He snaps his head around towards the source of the voice. Kwon Soonyoung, with cheeks stuffed to the brim with dango and sweet soy sauce dribbling down his chin and hands. Jihoon beside him clicks his tongue and quickly wipes Soonyoung’s face and hands with a tissue before the older complains about feeling sticky.

They had just wrapped up all of their Japanese concerts and were awarded with two whole day offs before they had to return to Seoul—all of them more than delighted to hear the news of a mini vacation. _Especially_ one that is completely off from cameras except their own personal devices.

Originally, Wonwoo had been excited. He finally had a chance to have a proper holiday with Junhui, even if it is just for two days. He had imagined all of the places that he would take Junhui to, all of the food that they would eat together, and all of the pent up affection that he couldn’t let out because getting time alone together is too _difficult_ when you’re constantly surrounded by eleven other people. He had imagined all of that, in this cheesy rose-coloured hue in his mind where it was just Junhui and him.

But that fantasy is now long gone.

 _“Why are you packing?”_ Wonwoo remembers asking Junhui back in their shared hotel room the night after their concerts ended.

Junhui had only blinked up at him from where he’s kneeling on the floor, shoving all of his clothes into his suitcase.

_“What do you mean why am I packing? I have a schedule in Shanghai, remember?”_

_Ah_ , had been the only thing that Wonwoo was able to get out. Junhui has a schedule in Shanghai.

His fantasy of had been ripped into two on the spot.

Soonyoung must’ve noticed the pitifulness that Wonwoo was radiating after he returned to the hotel from dropping Junhui off—immediately telling him to go get changed into something more presentable and meet him and Jihoon back at the lobby. Though it was semi by force, Wonwoo decides to follow along.

Jeonghan, Joshua, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Chan had geared up in the early morning to head out to visit an onsen in the countryside, leaving the hotel around the same time that Wonwoo did earlier. The five of them manage to say their goodbyes to Junhui—while also jeering at Wonwoo to not be sad that his boyfriend was ditching him. Especially Jeonghan and Joshua, who were in their usual tag-teaming teasing mode. Mingyu and Minghao were off doing their usual scenic photo-shoots, something that Wonwoo would’ve gladly joined if he hadn’t felt like absolute crap and it was sort of useless for him anyway. While he enjoyed taking pictures of sceneries and of the other members, Junhui was always his model, despite the older’s reluctance to actually pose seriously and would rather goof around and make silly facial expressions instead. Seungcheol and Hansol were enjoying a slow morning back at the hotel with their manager and Wonwoo wanted to be _anywhere_ but at the hotel. So he guesses tagging along Soonyoung and Jihoon to do an all-you-can-eat marathon around Tokyo had been the best option.

“What do you mean I’m sulking? I’m not sulking,” Wonwoo replies with a slight bite in his remark. It makes both Soonyoung and Jihoon scoff as they hear Wonwoo’s defense.

“You’ve been looking at that taiyaki’s lips so solemnly, I was afraid you were going to kiss it thinking it was Junhui,” Soonyoung says sarcastically which earned him a jab on the side from Wonwoo.

“You two can’t talk, you two have _literally_ never separated even for a day,” Wonwoo points a finger at his two friends who were snickering beside him. Soonyoung lets out an offended ‘hey!’

“We do so separate sometimes!” Soonyoung defends himself, clinging onto his boyfriend but Jihoon pries the older off of him. “Like when Jihoon goes home to Busan, you think I don’t miss him when he goes home?”

“Okay, don’t bicker you two,” Jihoon tries to diffuse the two before they go into a blown out cat fight in the middle of Nakamise Dori. He was already wary of people recognizing them there from the stares and murmurings and Wonwoo and Soonyoung bickering in broad daylight was the last thing their group needed.

Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo end up pouting and throwing their faces away from each other. Jihoon too now misses Junhui. Junhui would’ve been better at stopping Soonyoung and Wonwoo from clawing each other’s faces off than he was. But Junhui is also the reason why Wonwoo is so on edge so Jihoon stops at that. He misses Junhui, they all do. Especially Wonwoo.

“Do you miss me when I go home to Namyangju?” Soonyoung whines as he clings onto Jihoon’s arm.

“I do,” Jihoon smiles, ruffling Soonyoung’s hair. “Don’t tease Wonwoo too much, okay? He probably looked forward to spending time with Junhui.”

Soonyoung nods, nuzzling more into Jihoon and they both watch Wonwoo who was walking in front of them.

They walk down Nakamise Dori slowly. Soonyoung and Jihoon hand in hand, Soonyoung stopping at practically almost every vendor to order food. Jihoon doesn’t complain, too happy to indulge in all of Soonyoung’s wishes and the delicious food. He jokes about undoing the button of his jeans cause of how full he’s getting and they all crack up into laughter when Soonyoung lifts up his shirt to show his that was already unfastened, flat stomach bulging a little. They also remember to snap photos of the food and each other here and there.

“Look!” Soonyoung exclaims and points to a shop vendor that had caught his interest. “They sell cat shaped doll cakes here!”

Wonwoo and Jihoon turn their attention towards the shop that Soonyoung was pointing at—Kimura Ningyoyaki, the kanji says as read aloud by Soonyoung. There’s a big window where Wonwoo could see the cooks inside pouring batter into the iron moulds at record speed.

“It’s only 500 yen for seven pieces,” continues Soonyoung, tugging onto Jihoon’s hand.

Standing in front of the glass display, Wonwoo can see the different shapes of the cakes. Not only were there any cat shaped ones, there were also other animals like turtles, swans, chickens and ti—

“Tiger!” Soonyoung practically yells in Jihoon’s ear. “Tiger! There’s a tiger shaped one!”

Jihoon groans, rolling his eyes.

They order seven pieces. Four cat shaped ones, two chicken shaped ones and one tiger shaped specially for Soonyoung.

“Take a pic of me with the cake!” Soonyoung shoves his phone into Jihoon’s hand. Though Jihoon begrudgingly sighs and mutters a ‘you’re so embarrassing’ underneath his breath, he opens the camera on Soonyoung’s phone and diligently takes photos of his boyfriend with the tiger shaped doll cake. Soonyoung doesn’t fail to deliver his trademark ‘horanghae’ as Jihoon snaps a cheesy video of him to upload later for the fans. Even the shop keeper smiles as he watches their antics.

After Soonyoung is pleased with all of the pictures that Jihoon has taken and a complaint from Jihoon to eat the doll cake before it gets cold, Soonyoung pockets his phone and finally takes a bite out—letting out an ‘ooh’ as he tastes the fluffy and sweet cake.

“I wish Junnie was here, he’d go crazy for the cat shaped ones,” Soonyoung says in between bites. “I bet you he’d be taking a million selfies with it already.”

Wonwoo laughs. Soonyoung was right—Junhui, despite his claims of liking both cats and dogs equally, is the biggest cat person he knows. Being a cat and loving cats is practically his _brand_ and fans loved to indulge him in plenty of cat-themed gifts.

“Hey,” Wonwoo suddenly turns to Soonyoung and Jihoon, holding his phone out to either one of them. “Take a picture of me. I want to send it to Junnie.”

Jihoon takes the phone out of Wonwoo’s hand since Soonyoung’s was too dirty and sticky from touching the red bean filling and Wonwoo certainly didn’t want Soonyoung’s grubby fingers all over his phone.

He holds the cat shaped doll cake beside his face and smiles, listening to Jihoon’s cue that he’s taking the picture. Soonyoung only lets out ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ as he watches Wonwoo switching poses, at the end even holding up the basket full of cat shaped doll cake.

“Let’s take a group selfie with the cake!” Soonyoung says, hopping over to where Wonwoo is standing and takes a piece from the basket. “Come on Jihoon-ah! So it’s like Junnie is here with us!”

They huddle together, holding a cat shaped doll cake beside their face each as Soonyoung takes the selfie over and over again, uncaring of the people walking back and forth past them and staring at them. They finally stop after their 20th take and Jihoon’s complaint of his arm getting tired from holding the cake up. He just wanted to eat.

“I’ll post this one real quick, okay with you guys?” Soonyoung holds up the selfie that he’s picked out. Both Wonwoo and Jihoon didn’t care and gave their okays without much thought.

Wonwoo smiles when he pulls up his chatroom with Junhui and sends the picture that Jihoon took of him to the older.

 _Look at what I found at Nakamise Dori_ , he types. _Isn’t it cute? It reminded me of you._

Part of him wanted the ‘seen’ notification to pop up quickly, wanted Junhui to immediately reply, but he knows Junhui is probably still up in the air en route to Shanghai.

“Look look!” he hears Soonyoung say and show off his phone. “The fans totally love it! They said it totally looks like Junnie. Awh, I miss him now.” Pouting at both Jihoon and Wonwoo.

“Send it in the group chat for the other guys to see too,” Wonwoo suggests, taking another bite out of the doll cake.

“Good idea!” 

Soonyoung pulls up the SEVENTEEN group chat and immediately spams the chatroom with the pictures that they just took. Wonwoo smiles when opens and reads it from his own phone.

10:12AM _Kwon Soonyoung sent a picture  
_ 10:12AM **Kwon Soonyoung** : we’re with junnie at nakamise dori!!!!!!  
10:13AM **Yoon Jeonghan** : ooh junnie looks delicious~  
10:14AM **Kim Mingyu** : where’s that??? hao and i are gonna head over!!!  
10:15AM **Boo Seungkwan** : seriously kim mingyu cant you read? soonyoung hyung just said where he is  
10:15AM **Kim Mingyu** : be quiet


	4. "it's not heavy, i'm stronger than i look"

The news that they were finally getting a third dorm unit had been a breath of fresh air amidst their stuffy practice-filled day. And it was safe to say that _all_ of them were excited. Even the members that already had their own rooms.

Junhui had won their rock-papers-scissors tradition of room sorting—being the first member assigned to the new dorm unit and acquiring the biggest room of all. One that actually had a window and can get sunshine into and one where he didn’t sleep on the top bunk of a bunk bed and bang his head on the ceiling every time he jolted awake because of his alarm clock.

Wonwoo, in the meantime, had _lost_ their rock-papers-scissors tradition of room sorting—along with Mingyu, who whined about having a roommate for three years in a row while Jihoon upgraded into the new dorm unit with Junhui. Wonwoo didn’t mind. Because honestly, sharing a room is much better than sleeping in the living room where everyone walked back and forth past his bed trying to get to the kitchen and bathroom every hour and every minute of the day.

“You excited about finally getting a room to yourself?” he asks Junhui, who’s still beaming in delight as he does a celebratory dance all on his own in front of the practice room mirror.

Junhui nods, a little too excited with his fluffy hair bouncing up and down. It makes Wonwoo smile. Plus, he can always crash up at Junhui’s room too since he _knows_ Soonyoung would be doing the same with Jihoon’s room. He can already imagine Chan’s whining in his head when he sees their new dorm unit turning into a 96 line hangout central.

They’re set for moving the following day. Wonwoo didn’t really have much to move—only moving his wardrobe from the living room to the closet in his and Mingyu’s now shared room. Plus, Seungcheol was kind enough to let Wonwoo keep his computer in his room. So he decides to help Junhui with packing his belongings instead.

“Hyung, we finally have our own rooms!” he hears Chan excitedly say to Junhui as Wonwoo enters their room. Up until now, Junhui and Chan had been sharing a room along with Seungkwan as well—having lost miserably during the room sorting last time.

“And _I_ can finally have this room all to myself,” Seungkwan jeers as he flops onto his bed. “You two will be dearly missed.”

The maknae pokes out his tongue, fast-balling the sweater that he was folding into at the main vocalist’s face. “Yeah, I’ll _definitely_ miss you climbing into my bed cause you’re too _scared_ to sleep on your own.”

Seungkwan throws the sweater back in retaliation. “ _You’re_ the one who’s gonna get scared and then _you’re_ gonna miss _me_ and then you’re gonna realize you can’t crawl into anyone’s bed up there because Jihoonie-hyung’s bed will have Soonyoung-hyung in it and Jun-hyung’s bed will have Wonwoo-hyung.”

“And you’re going to be?” Junhui scoffs while listening to the two younger members bicker. “In Hansollie’s bed too, no?”

Wonwoo guffaws, listening to Seungkwan let out a protesting ‘hyung!’ at Junhui’s remark and turning red as a beet. Chan breaks out in laughter, happy that Junhui has taken his side in teasing Seungkwan.

“I don’t hear any packing going on in there!” they hear Jeonghan shout from the living room and it ceases their laughter as they all reply with a ‘sorry Hannie hyung!’ in unison, calming down though still bantering here and there.

“You have too many cat plushies,” Wonwoo comments as he watches Junhui stuff what seemed like the 27th doll into a box labelled ‘miscellaneous’.

“You can never have too many cat plushies,” Junhui replies, poking out his tongue at the younger. “Besides, you always steal my plushies too.” He adds again, now poking a finger at Wonwoo’s cheek.

Wonwoo only smiles back, returning the poke on the cheek with a pinch on Junhui’s which makes the older yelp and smack his arm to shoo him away. “Is this done? I’ll bring it upstairs for you.”

“That?” Junhui pauses, looking over at the box that Wonwoo pointed at. It was the box that had all of his electronic equipment in. “It’s heavy though. Don’t carry it alone.”

He scoffs this time as he rolls up his sleeve and starts to bend down to pick up the box, heaving a little as he settles it comfortable into his arms to carry. “You underestimate me. It’s not heavy, I’m stronger than I look you know.”

Though it wasn’t really convincing, Junhui could tell that Wonwoo was holding up the box onto dear life—his ears and cheeks turning red, his nails that was digging a little too hard against the cardboard in attempt to balance it onto his chest so that the weight distribution was comfortable. It’s safe to say that Junhui is amused, only walking towards Wonwoo to wrap his arms around Wonwoo’s biceps and place a kiss onto his cheek instead of convincing the rapper to put the box down. Wonwoo only wanted to help.

“Of course you are,” he coos, patting Wonwoo’s clenched muscle. “That’s my strong Wonwoo. So so strong. Be good and carry that upstairs for me okay?”

Both Seungkwan and Chan let out a voice of disgust as they watch Junhui and Wonwoo, the older of the two even going as far as throwing a pillow at Wonwoo’s back, ushering for his hyung to get a move on and stop being lovey dovey right in front of his eyes.


	5. "watch your step"

There’s nothing that Junhui loved more than the end-of-concert high. When the fans' cheers are at the loudest and the members’ spirits are at the highest, Junhui can’t help but let himself get intoxicated in the feeling—body feeling lighter than air as he jumps up and down to the beat of the song. He doesn’t care that he’s drenched in sweat from head to toe, nor does he care when Minghao and Soonyoung come over and pour water all over his head and soaks him through his jeans. All he cares about is that this is a concert well done, everyone had fun, and best of all? No one had gotten hurt.

“Everybody make some noise!” came Soonyoung and Seokmin’s trademark crowd-rousing yells and the fans roared with them, even louder than before, and it puts a smile to his face. His heart is so full of love. For this, the moments he can spend on stage performing for his fans. And this, the moments he can spend with his members who he’s fought and grown alongside with for years. If Junhui could freeze time, he’d want to stay in this moment forever.

They gather one last time together in the centre of the stage, standing in a row with no apparent order as they held each other’s hands in each their own. The final encore had finally come to an end and they all take one last bow and one last thank you before they turn back and head to exit the stage. Some members were full of smiles, some were teary, emotions hitting them all hard as they take one last look at the serenity and rose quartz coloured sea of lights still chanting for their names.

Heading down the stairs of the stage, Junhui could already hear the staffs and managers all congratulating them for a job well done. He had Minghao and Mingyu by his sides, both still chattering about the concert. There was a staff member holding a camera by the door, taping the members’ reactions and faces as they came down from the stairs.

Junhui tried to make himself look a little presentable, running his fingers through his sweat damped hair to style it perfectly back in place, and straightens out his shirt a little.

“Jun-ssi, how did you feel about today’s concert?” he hears the manager already asking him a question, the camera now zoomed on him and Junhui laughs, quickly getting his face out of frame since he wasn’t prepared.

He must’ve been too preoccupied with trying to get out of frame and joking around with the manager when he didn’t notice the one extra step—stomach dropping as his footing betrays him and hands scramble to grab for the railing.

“Whoa,” Wonwoo behind him says. “Watch your step, Junnie.”

He feels a tight squeeze on his arm when he finally registers that he hasn’t stumbled onto the ground and it had been Wonwoo’s hand, gripping his bicep to keep him upright.

“Are you okay, Jun-ssi?” the manager asks him, her tone of voice suddenly filled with concern.

Junhui nods. “I’m okay!” he replies cheerfully albeit a little flustered. “Thank you Wonwoo,” he says softly to the younger.

Wonwoo laughs and shakes his head, letting go of Junhui’s arm only to now sling his own around Junhui’s shoulders and pulls him in close. “Always too energetic and overexcited this one,” he says into the camera, the other hand sneaking its way to poke at Junhui’s reddening cheek. “Are you sure you’re really a cat?”

“Go away!” he puffs out his cheeks which only makes Wonwoo laugh even more.

From the end of the corridor, they hear Seungcheol already calling for their names so they can hurry up and start their usual post-concert VLIVE to share their thoughts and remarks and thank yous. Both Junhui and Wonwoo bid their goodbyes to the camera and jog over to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonhuiful)!


End file.
